


Destiny, Backwards

by astro_inky



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Author May Not Finish Work, BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, Big Brother Laxus Dreyar, Dragons, Flash Forward, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Lucy Heartfilia is a Dragon Slayer, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Protective Fairy Tail, Retelling, Time Travel, dragons have human forms, no beta we die like men, not overpowered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astro_inky/pseuds/astro_inky
Summary: Lucy has survived with nothing but her best friend Cosmo, a small, purple cat who talks, and the strange, golden Celestial Spirit keys that magically appeared before her the day her dragon mother went missing. She knows how to get by, even if it’s a solitary life for a thirteen-year-old girl. But waking one day with the only person one has ever known suddenly gone without a word will give one trust issues and...Lucy would rather stay in the shadows to survive.A new town, a confrontation, and an encounter changes her life and maybe her destiny. Or maybe...she always had the path before her stitched by fate.Whatever the case, there’s a threat looming on the horizon as she adjusts to her new home. And she won’t be alone when facing it.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar & Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Lucy Hearfilia & Team Natsu, Lucy Heartfilia & Everyone, Lucy Heartfilia & Original Character(s), Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ayooo your girls back at it again with an au fic that probably wont finish. If that turns you away, completely understandable. I literally just posting what i write for fun, and this work will most likely never finish.  
> ANYWAYS  
> This is a Dragon Slayer!Lucy fic that also has two original Dragon Slayers and oc Dragons! Dont worry, i wont write any of them op as fuck. I love the Dragon Slayer!Lucy idea but its only fun to me when its written with her still in character and when her magic still has that like Lucy vibe yknow lol ok just some story noted before we get started.  
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/astro-inky)  
> Please notify me if you spot any grammar/spelling errors! Enjoy!!!!

The Oracle was to hold an important meeting the night of the blue moon.

It worried Galaxia greatly, the urgence and panic in the Oracle’s cracking voice and the fear flowing through the old woman’s pale, gold eyes. The Oracle had many visions, none of which were large concerns for the Draconic Circle. The last event to have caused action from the Circle was the prophecy of Acnologia, which… did not end well. For anyone. 

The Draconic Circle had yet to meet since then. The failure of stopping Acnologia before he became something unchangeable had weighed down heavily on the bonds of the Circle and tore it apart. 

So, what significant danger loomed in the horizon could cause the Oracle of Dragons to call the Circle back together again? 

The Draconic Circle was a mighty yet unknown force— an alliance between powerful dragons of all tribes to stop worldly threats to not only dragon kind, but to the world itself. A secret, a shield… a broken sphere. 

Galaxia’s heart ached at the lost lives they couldn’t save from Acnologia and at the friendships she made that she just as soon lost. 

She focused her mind on the task of flying through the star filled sky to the Oracle’s hut in the woods, far from any society. An old woman, blind in the physical realm but endless sight in the future. Her true name unknown, her humanity lost to time— the Draconic Circle’s confidential advisor. 

Galaxia’s noble wings, as dark as the night sky and dotted with silver scales like stars, flapped slowly as she landed and activated her human appearance. An ability few dragons could achieve, but a necessary one in order to blend in. It was a safety precaution to keep the location of the Oracle hidden, even if her hut was located oceans away from any socialization. 

Her human form— dark in skin, her silver scales turning to lighter freckles, her light blue eyes rounding to a more human shape, and black hair cascading down her back— was uncomfortable. It felt tight and like she was stuffed into a box, but everyone in the Circle agreed to conform to human appearances for the safety of the Oracle. Their sizes were just too much of a risk. 

Strolling down the stone path covered in moss and willow trees, Galaxia hummed in thought. She was beyond concerned with the urgency of the meeting and the threat sure to be warned of. And how the others would react at meeting once again. 

As the Queen of Celestial Dragons, the ruler of the stars that dotted Earth Land… the empress of a lost dragon species and the last of her kind… she could not handle another wipeout. Not again. 

Her eyes closed as she sensed a familiar presence fly down, his reckless and cocky flying carrying into his rough landing. She heard the sigh and stretch as he shifted to his human appearance. 

“Igneel,” Galaxia acknowledged without stopping her stroll. It was a long walk. 

“Galaxia! Long time, old friend!” He chuckled loudly, despite the doom in the horizon. He caught up in step with her and she smiled despite trying to stay regal and composed. Her and Igneel were great friends, and she missed his antics. A king who ruled with a furious fist, but also a great being with a strong sense of compassion. They were the few of the circle on good terms after the split. 

His human form was tall and mighty, much like his natural form. Bulky muscles and spiky, red hair tied in a human-like ponytail. His scars carried over onto his tan skin. 

“How has the sky been treating you, Galaxia?” Igneel asked, keeping the atmosphere as light as possible. He was the type to start the serious conversations once it was truly time to have them. 

Galaxia nodded. “Peaceful. Though, it often leaves me to think thoughts I wish not to experience. Loneliness can only do so much to a living being.” 

Igneel nodded in understanding. He furrowed his brows. “So it can,” he said. 

A quick and sharp landing from their right made them stop, waiting for the expecting harder landing that usually followed. Grandeeney’s human appearance, slender with short, pink hair, appeared furious as Metalicana’s bigger form transformed next to her. The sky dragon’s blue eyes were lit with aggression. She stomped forward to Igneel and Galaxia, still maintaining her elegant stance. 

“Oaf! Fool! Idiotic metal brain!” The small but powerful Grandeeney exclaimed as she continued down the stone path, ignoring the other two dragons. 

Igneel huffed a quiet laugh and turned to Galaxia, “Looks like the _lovers_ are here.” 

“You got something to say, bastard!?” Metalicana’s human form was even larger in height and muscle than Ignee’s, with long, flowing hair, silver and shiny. Metal protrusions sprouted from various spots on his pale skin. His eyes were most like his natural form— slender, nearly all black with small pricks of silver light. 

Igneel, who was never one to back from a challenge (especially Metalicana), stood straighter. “Oh, don’t mind me! Just commenting on what I see before me!” He waved his hand, brushing the whole thing off and continuing walking. “What did _dearest_ do now, Grandeeney!” 

Veins popped in Metalicana’s forehead. Galaxia decided that then was the time to step in. No sort of fights were needed that night. 

“Both of you better stop your antics.” She said in a stern voice. She let off a wave of power, reminding them of who the most powerful one was and who the original leader of the Circle was. “ _Now._ ” 

Despite both males attempts to remain unbothered, both swallowed in knowing fear. “Yes, mam,” they said quietly in sync. 

“Tch.” Grandeeney spat out, leading the group forward into the forest. “Spineless oafs.” The sky dragon was in a very bad mood. Only the worst of moods could bring out the venom of the usually kind and soft Grandeeney. 

“What’s bothering you, dear sister?” Galaxia asked. 

As three more lands sounded behind them, Igneel gasped offensively. He pointed at Galaxia and turned toward the three new members that joined them. “Favoritism! There is favoritism happening in this circle!” 

On a rare occasion of Metalicana agreeing with Igneel, he huffed a rough grunt. “Sure, tell us to shut it when we cause noise but go all soft on the bitchy one! Female dragons and their damn biases, I tell ya’!” 

“ _What_ was that?” Asked a sharp, feminine voice from behind the group. 

Metalicana kept a stone cold voice as he shivered. “What was what?” 

“That’s what I thought,” said Trifary. The ruling dragon of the seas, her usual coat of grey and blue scales was traded for sand colored skin. The unique features that were her teal fins on her body turned into wavy hair. She was tall, evening with Igneel in height. The rounder versions of her pearl colored eyes held the same sharpness that her natural form held. 

“I keep telling you not to mess with the females. They’ll bite your head off!” Weisslogia shook his head. His human disguise was extremely pale, almost as white as his king, straight hair. He had a beard and bushy brows, having the oldest appearing human form out of all of them. Skiadrum, who held a similar form to his friend but with darker colors and a shaved head, only nodded along silently. Both were as elegant as their sleek, monochrome natural forms. 

Metalicana through his hands up. “What is this, ‘nitpick Metalicana day’?!” 

“Everyday is ‘nitpick Metalicana day to me’.” A new voice appeared. Raidex, the prince of the lightning dragon kingdom, was charming and suave, but childish. His bright, yellow scales glowed in the night. His wings, a gradient of lime to lemon colors. He transformed to a younger looking human, blonde hair short and neon, green eyes sparkling. Slight strands of green ran through his hair. “It’s always fun to see his reactions, huh?” He flipped his hair back and strutted towards the group. 

“You’re on thin fucking ice, kid.” Metalicana growled. No one knew why the rough metal dragon held a soft spot for the younger dragon, but it was a surreal sight to see. 

As the last two members of the former circle arrived, Galaxia silently allowed a wave of relief to wash over her. The crimson dragon with violet eyes and wings, king of the poison dragons, Valpiper. Occupied by him, his cousin, the queen of the nature dragons in her graceful and slender form with shades of vine and moss colored scales and flowers growing from the cracks between her scales, Diavinne. Their human appearances were more of twins, however— identical olive skin, pointy human noses and relatively similar frames. The only noticeable differences were their hair and eye— violet eyed from Valpiper and lilac from Diavinne; short, half shaved crimson hair and braided, pale green hair contrasted greatly. 

“Are we late to the festivities, or are we just on time?” Valpiper snidely remarked. Diavinne rolled her eyes at her cousin's immaturity. 

“Remind me again how you and Raidex aren’t the best of friends considering the remarkably similar and annoying ignorance you have?” Weisslogia commented in irritation. 

Raidex scoffed. “As if strawberry over there could compare to me!” 

Valpiper laughed loudly, though no humor came off him. “You really are a humorous fellow! It’s as if nothing changed! The thought of you being greater than me is laughable!” 

As petty arguments broke out, Galaxia started to form a headache. “ _Enough!_ ” She shouted at the group. Everyone noticeably quieted up as Galaxia took the lead of the group again and walked down the path. “Do you have no common sense? We have been called after decades of being broken apart because of a world-threatening emergency! Such childish bickering can stay outside the conflict. We need to focus on the matter at hand!” Galaxia finished as the Oracle’s hut came into view. 

The silence between the former group filled with tense energy as they came up to the hut. Any worry of needing to find the Oracle was soon erased as the group held the sight of the old woman staring blankly into the night sky. Her mouth mumbled silent words urgently, her endless gaze far off into the future. Everyone was silent, knowing the Oracle was finishing a reading. And judging by the hearing they were called to, it was an important reading. 

“You’re all ignorant.” 

The scratchy voice of the Oracle made a few members jump (mainly, Raidex and Valpiper.) Her gaze never turned from the sky, her form still as a statue. 

“Ignorance!” She suddenly yelled. “Ignorance plagues all of your souls. The once saviors of Earth Land broken apart by mere failure! You have broken the future because of your _ignorance!_ ” 

Galaxia felt a sharp white anger at her core. “‘Mere failure’, you say? It was nothing but! A great devastation wiped out nearly all life! All of my subjects!” 

The Oracle suddenly threw her form to the group. A blaring fire set in her dull eyes, one Galaxia has never seen! “Ignorance! Pure ignorance holds you! You can never recover from your ignorance and it has doomed us all!” The old woman gasped and cried as she sank to the ground, wildly shaking her head. 

Igneel tried to kneel down to calm her. “Oracle, please, explain the situation—“ He was cut off as the form of the Oracle suddenly snapped, her back cracking as her upper body turned toward the sky. Energy surrounded her, her mouth agape as unknown whispers escaped it without it ever moving. Her eyes turned pure white. 

A brand new prophecy was about to be released from the Oracle. Being anywhere near her would cause any one living person to go insane from the whispers. “Back! Everyone!” She shouted! 

The group quickly gave the Oracle room, surrounding her in a distant circle to watch the rare sight of a new prophecy. The whispers grew louder, tempting even the strongest beings to lean closer and hear their forbidden secrets. No one dared to listen to them. 

A loud scream came from the Oracles mouth as the words escaped so loudly but soft as a huff of air, revealing the path of the future for Earth Land; 

_“The end of everything,_

_The setting of life,_

_The dawn of nothing,_

_The era of strife!_

_His time nears,_

_His deathly reign,_

_The emperor of fear,_

_The king of pain,_

_Chaos has no meaning,_

_Peace has no place,_

_In the birth of void,_

_In the endless space,_

_Time breaks and shatters,_

_Day and night destroyed,_

_The black hole of matter,_

_Love and light devoid,_

_One hope flickers near,_

_In the waiting abyss,_

_Children of ten, make it clear!_

_Your strength, together,_

_Will return the light and bliss!”_

A screech that was more human came from the Oracle as the energy vanished and she crumpled to the ground. Grandeeney rushed forward and rested the old woman’s head on her lap, immediately casting a healing circle around her. Galaxia distantly recognized it as one for reviving energy. 

The Oracle still mumbled words urgently as the group surrounded her with concern. She consistently gasped for breath. 

“The slayers! The slayers! The children of slayer magic, you must find them! You must find them! Find them!” 

Metalicana growled loudly. “Who is coming? What threat is this? Is it Acnologia again?” He hurriedly asked, the group tensing at the thought. 

The Oracle shook her head crazily. “No! Much worse! So much worse!” She sobbed into Grandeeney’s lap, who looked increasingly panicked. Galaxia made the mistake of ignoring her sky sister. 

“Who could be worse than Acnologia, Oracle?” Galaxia asked, hands gripping the grass below her tightly. Visions of death and genocide flashed between her eyes. 

“Worse! Much worse! He’s coming, the Dragon of the Void! He approaches! He approaches!” 

Grandeeney suddenly shook the old woman, healing circles becoming brighter and larger. “Stop! You’ll kill yourself, Oracle! You need to stop using your magic!” 

As the Oracle let out more strangled breaths of air, she whispered her last word. A name that was unheard of yet still sent shivers down the powerful group of dragons spines. Her eyes dulled and her frame stilled as the last breath left her lips. 

“Thanomia.” 

And with that, the grand and humble Oracle of Dragons, who lived hundreds of years aiding the dragons in saving countless lives, gave her own to deliver the most important prophecy that time will ever know. 

* * *

The wind roared in Galaxia’s face as she raced through the starry night sky that was glazed in the light of the blue moon. Her thoughts raced and simultaneously stayed still as the Oracle’s prophecy repeated endlessly. 

Ten slayers… _Dragon_ Slayers. That every member of the Circle was to raise a child to defeat a great evil that was to come. 

The only productive action that came out of that night was a hasty agreement of the Circle to meet in a weeks time to discuss the fate of their future and what plan they’d have for the slayers. It was...it was all so much information to process. 

But that’s what Galaxia was born to do. She was once the ruler of some of the mightiest dragons in history, a power to behold and a force to respect. Not only a warrior to be feared, but a leader that had to process important facts and make difficult decisions. 

Galaxia understood one fact: there would be several members unwilling to train Dragon Slayers, most likely Valpiper and Raidex. Their discrimination against humans was the biggest factor in the Circle first breaking down and crumbling. How was one to protect a world in which many of the habitants are those one holds hatred for? The question was asked many times by Galaxia to both the younger dragons. It was true that neither could actively commit violence against humans under the dominant eye of Galaxia, but that did not erase their lack of motivation to save. 

Persuading the two to agree to train Dragon Slayers would be impossible. And with some members being protective of humans and determined to successfully fulfill the prophecy, there was bound to be serious fights. Igneel already looked as if he was going to strangle Raidex at the Oracle’s hut when the lightning dragon prince ranted about how humans were scum and had no worth learning the ways of the dragon. 

It was Galaxia’s responsibility, however, to step up as the leader of the Draconic Circle. She had to find a way to get everyone to work together to prevent another disaster from happening. Another Acnologia event, or perhaps one worse then that according to the Oracle, was her worst nightmare. A dreaded fate. 

The end of the universe as they knew it. 

With infinite thoughts and seeds of plans swirling in her mind, Galaxia almost missed a faint yet growing feeling of magic swimming in the air. She slowed her travels a bit, wondering if it was strong enough to be worthy of investigation. 

The sudden and violent wave of restless, ancient magic came to Galaxia all at once, making her stop completely in her tracks. She suspended herself in the air, looking around for any sign of a possible source. A second later, a large, black and gold magic circle grew in the air meer feet away from Galaxia. Her eye’s widened at the glowing magic, the ruins contained within it almost unrecognizably old. The sharp edges of the symbols and the unique dots above each of them tingled at a memory in Galaxia’s head. The magic circle was a forbidden magic that was lost eons ago. 

Universal Timeline Control. 

The circle’s aura was chaotic and dangerous. The magic from the circle was so powerful, a slight hum could be heard. Whoever casted the power… _Whatever_ casted the power was old and powerful and _angry_. 

The Oracle’s prophecy came up into Galaxia’s mind. A single name. Thanomia. 

A blinding light suddenly exploded from the circle, blinding Galaxia. She frimanced and swerved further away to avoid an attack should one be produced. But as the light faded and the static from her vision disappeared, she noticed the circle was gone. All that remained was the previous scene before the circle appeared; a serene forest shone by blue moonlight. 

What happened? What had the magic circle, powered by the lost Universal Timeline Contril magic, done? 

A faint cry could be heard from the ground, one that Galaxia picked up with her dragon senses. She was bewildered at the situation. The wail sounded impossibly young and helpless. _Like a baby._

Heart hammering, she swiftly flew down to the forest floor, softening her speed as she circled near the grassy bottom to observe the source of the sound. 

A lone baby, wrapped in silky pink fabric, rested on the ground, small and fragile. The wail of the baby was lound and sorrowful, the sound of a lost soul. When the human baby looked up and met Galxia’s eyes, the crying stopped for a short amount of time as big, brown eyes stared up in wonder. 

The soft face soon started to scrunch up again. Galaxia urgently activated her human appearance, bending down and picking up the baby, shushing and whispering assurances of safety. 

The baby had few strands of blonde hair gently waving in the night breeze. The brown eyes were deep and shining, reflecting starlight from the sky. A small nose crunched as Galaxia curiously poked it. The giggled that came from the baby’s mouth was unexpectedly like a song to Galaxia’s ears. 

It was without a doubt Galaxia had a fondness for humans, desiring to protect and care for them. But never had she so suddenly sprouted such a deed fascination for a single human that rooted deeply in her dragon heart. Her pale blue eyes widened in wonder at the situation of a human baby mysteriously appearing from an ancient magic circle with the aura of misplaced object in time. 

It was obvious that the baby was not from the time Galaxia resided in. A life from the future, trapped in the past. 

Noticing small, stitched writing on the fabric the baby was wrapped in, Galaxia saw a name in bold, gold thread. _Lucy H._

This child… held incredible potential. Galaxia felt Celestial magic flowing threw her veins, pulsing with the light of the stars and planets. 

Galaxia smiled down at her, The baby returned it, laughing. “Lucy… you will do great things one day.” 

The Celestial dragon found her slayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading!


	2. genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is X780 and Lucy’s life will change forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo first technical chapter of the story. This will be the only time when chapter are posted so closely together together because i wanted the first chapter to be up soon after the prologue.  
> I’m very excited for this story and however much ill post tbh.  
> Please notify me if you spot any grammar/spelling errors i dont have any of this beta read and i just write for fun. Feedback is welcomed  
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/astro-inky)  
> ENJOY!!

**_Year X780 ** _  
_**_ **

Another month, another town. 

It was surprisingly easy to slip between crowds in market squares to swipe from food stalls and the occasional seamstress display for essentials. Lucy had small and quick hands, making sure to not spend any unnecessary time at her target spot and leaving as quick as possible. She had a small body that could be almost invisible when she hid in the right crowds. Her enhanced senses and speed played a huge role in her ability to steal successfully. Lucy targeted well-off businesses the most, since half the time they took pity on children when they knew they had more than them, turning a blind eye even if she was caught (which never happened) and the other half of the time they were corrupted, greedy people who Lucy had no empathy for. 

When rumors spread in whichever town Lucy settled in about a thief stealing daily from shops, that’s when Lucy hit the road (or train, boat, carriage… whatever got her out the fastest). Recognition only made her life harder. So when the inevitable happened and rumors spread, Lucy would take out the map of Fiore, which was yellowed with age, and mark off the town she left, traveling onwards to the next one. She would usually skip the town closest to the next one over, since neighboring communities usually shared news of threats with each other (including potential thieves). 

It was a lonely life for the child. Sleeping on benches hidden in shadows, isolating herself from society and stealing to survive. The only company she had was her Spirits and Cosmo. She had someone else, once. But Galaxia had been gone for years, and Lucy needed to keep moving to survive. 

As Lucy snuck off the cargo train that stopped at the newest town she targeted, she thought of the day her mother mysteriously disappeared. Lucy remembered when she woke up in the cottage her mother built her that rested peacefully in a flower field surrounded by a small forest. The soft sunlight woke her up that morning and Lucy thought it would be a normal day of training her magic with Galaxia, making flower crowns and her mother finding new human recipes for her and Lucy to attempt. 

Yet, the only thing Lucy woke up to was an empty cottage and a strange set of three, golden keys looped onto a silver hoop. That was three years ago. 

Said keys jangled in her small, leather bag that was on her back. Her only possessions she had were her Spirit keys, her map, an almost empty pen and a spare cloak in case the ripped one that hung on her body was ruined beyond use. 

Finding an alleyway in the new town she entered, Lucy took out her map and pen, crossing out the last town she was in. She stared at the one she had newly arrived in, the bold words of “Magnolia” glaring at her. Cosmo popped his small head out from her bag where he napped, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Despite his need to appear mature, he was still a kitten. “Are we stopping?” 

Lucy rubbed the dark, purple fur on his head. Cosmo, who had appeared as an egg beside Lucy only months after Galaxia disappeared and became her closest friend. A talking cat with galaxy colored fur and bright, yellow eyes. He wore a small cloak-like fabric around his small body, Lucy making the guess he wanted to look like Lucy despite herself being dressed in rags. 

Cosmo was Lucy’s best friend. He was there when no one else could be, ever since she was a lost child. She was older now, thirteen, but still a child. 

“Yes, for now, Cosmo,” Lucy said quietly. 

Another month, another town. She lost count of how many places she’s been long ago. They all started to blend together in similarity years ago, when Lucy first left the cottage to travel. Though, she did appreciate a unique trait that some towns had once in a while. Magnolia had a serene canal down the middle. 

A light shined in front of Lucy. She instantly recognized the familiar magic and figure. “Capricorn,” she noted, not looking up from her map as she planned for the next two weeks, which was when she predicted she would need to leave Magnolia. A more populated place made her life easier. 

“Lady Lucy, it’s always a pleasure to see you,” Capricorn said. She finally looked up and noticed him kneeling in front of her, head bowed. She sighed. 

“Capricorn, please. It makes me uncomfortable when you treat me like some princess,” Cancer was more relaxed with his politeness, but still mostly formal around her. Aquarius straight up treated her like a bratty kid she babysat, which strangely comforted Lucy. She felt normal around Aquarius. But she still loved all her Spirits— her only friends— equally. 

Capricorn stood up straightly, towering over Lucy’s small, crouched body. “Apologies, Lucy. Making you uncomfortable is the last thing us Spirit’s want to do to you.” 

Lucy smiled, feeling a warmth she barely experienced anymore spread throughout her. Her Spirits treated her so nicely, and through their magic, she felt the love they felt for her constantly. The three of them, even Aquarius, had such strong emotions for Lucy even though they had no memory of coming into her possession. Aquarius theorized an Inheritance Spell that Celestial Spirit Mages can do to pass down their keys to whomever they choose once they passed, which was a sound theory. The only flaw with it, however, is that Lucy Heartfilia had no known family. 

Nothing came up ever when Lucy dared to look the few times when she snuck into libraries and other record keeping establishments. It was as if any trace of Heartfilia had simply vanished. Lucy thought that maybe Galaxia truly did make up the last name so the girl felt more normal. 

“Is there anything I can do for you, Capricorn?” Lucy asked, stashing her map and pen in her back before standing up, ready to scout for potential shops to target and sleep locations. 

The goat spirit had a wave of apprehension come from him, indicating his emotions despite his attempt at a stoic, professional face. Even the tint in his tinted shades that covered his eyes seemed to glint in worry. “Lucy, forgive me if I am intruding, but I… worry for your health and safety. This last month you’ve traveled seemed to take a drastic toll on your well being and I can not, as your Spirit protector and your friend, allow myself to stand by and watch you, a child, to live a life of solitude and fear.” 

Lucy stared up wide eyed at her Spirit friend. She felt her heart tighten and tears well up. It sounded so much like something Galaxia would say… 

Capricorn continued his statement as his form began to fade, indicating his magic loosening on the physical world. “Please, for the sake of your life and the concern of your Spirits, find somewhere that you can stay and be happy…” Capricorn’s voice faded as he disappeared in a shower of light, back to the Spirit Realm. 

The young girl stared at the empty space where Capricorn once stood, shaking from the sudden voice of concern. Find somewhere new? Easier said than done. She had a home, once upon a time. But everything was taken from her in one, single night. The worst part was that she never knew why it happened or what caused it. For all she knew, she could have been the reason everything changed in the blink of an eye. Lucy couldn’t handle that a second time, not again. And if she found somewhere else… If she found a new home, it could be taken from her again. 

Lucy, who was forced to grow up so fast in the span of three years, suddenly felt like the child she was as she buried her head in her hands and sobbed. She was so lost. So lost and alone and scared. The sudden weight of realization finally fell fast and deep within her after a long time of being homeless, alone, _abandoned_. Left to fend for herself after her own mother vanished without trace, without telling her. 

The sobbing choked her, leaving her gasping for air and slowly sinking back to the ground. The walls of the buildings that surrounded the empty alley suddenly seemed too close together, surrounding her in suffocating stone and making it harder to breathe. 

She felt the comforting paw of Cosmo on her arm as he enveloped her side into a warm hug. She choked out a watery laugh and cuddled Cosmo closer to her. 

Lucy was terrified of being alone. Galaxia knew that and yet she still left her. Cosmo and her Spirits were the only people she had left. 

In the back of her mind, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching, but ignored it. The day crowds were growing and she would be seen soon. She couldn’t get much of a hold of herself to breathe correctly, let alone move further into the safety of the shadows. Her mind couldn’t catch up with the actions to move, repeating the same thought of _alone_ in her head. 

When she eventually calmed herself down, she patted Cosmo’s head once more before standing up again. “Sorry, Cosmo. Guess I got a little overwhelmed today,” she giggled, wiping her eyes. 

Cosmo, who was now fully awake and had the familiar fire of his fiery attitude, huffed. “Let’s just find somewhere to sleep tonight. That bag is too cramped!” 

“So tsundere for such a small kitten!” Lucy joked. Cosmo lightly slapped his tail against her cheek as she lifted him up. 

Lucy laughed as Cosmo hopped onto her shoulder and sat there. Her hair hadn’t been cut in years, cascading down her back down to her waist. Some of her blonde hair covered Cosmo’s small body on her shoulder. He was barely noticeable, and if someone happened to look closer, Cosmo looked a bit like a stuffed animal with his unnatural fur color. It was a simple yet effective method to prevent any questions about a purple cat who could talk and sometimes fly. 

The day was sunny and warm, bringing out crowds of people to enjoy it on the cobblestone road. Lucy blended in and swerved through people with ease, having had practiced turning invisible since the day she realized she was on her own in the streets. Keeping her hood down during a warm day avoided looks of confusion, so she bared the uncomfortable exposure of having her face out in the open as she eyed for any market stalls. Magnolia apparently was primarily a building based town. 

A sudden movement in front of her caused her to seize up. “Back, everyone! Back the hell away!” 

The crown around Lucy gasped and cried as they quickly ran back from a man now surrounded in a circle of people. Lucy quickly moved with them but stayed near the front to observe the scene. Cosmo warningly hissed in her hear to sneak away, but something inside Lucy wanted her to stay and keep her feat planted firmly on the ground. 

The man, crazed looking with an obviously illegal looking magic glove that was dangerously glowing against a terrified woman’s head, yelled at the crowd. “Get the fuck back or—or I swear I’ll blast her head off!” He shook the woman to make his point clear, which resulted in her screaming. 

Lucy narrowed her eyes. It was, unfortunately, not the first public threat she’s seen. They weren’t as rare as most of the public thought, especially in populated places with many strangers. The Magic Council's power over citizens loosened greatly the farther and more populated towns got from their reach. Crazed criminals with illegal magic sometimes just wanted a show of power or to convince people how pointless the Council was. The man in Magnolia seemed more of the first option; an unstable person whose power lust increased when he got his hands on magical items. He had no plan, just a desire for a show. 

Which made him more dangerous. The unpredictable chaos of men like him were worse than the calm and collected planned criminals. 

The people around Lucy murmured in fright about the fate of the woman and themselves. Some wondered if a mage would show up to help them. Lucy debated on making a break from it when she heard someone mention a guild in town. Town guilds almost always helped the town and cooled down heated situations, excluding dark guilds who ruled towns in fear. Lucy doubted the guild was dark, however, judging from the people’s hope a mage would show up. 

Just as Lucy listened to Cosmo’s hushed pleas to escape and started to back further in the crowd, the man punched the woman. The lady fell to the ground in a cry, clutching her head as she curled up and cried. Lucy’s heart pounded as she froze at the action. Time seemed to freeze for her. She saw the man reaching down to grab the woman for a more deadly, magical attack. 

She felt the racing adrenaline in her veins. She felt the pounding feeling in her heart that told her to move. She felt the pressuring need to _do something_ in her head. 

She felt her feet move before she thought. 

Lucy barely noticed Cosmo accidentally falling from her shoulder onto the ground and heard him yell her name. She ignored it as she speedily stood in front of the woman and braced the blow from the man by throwing up her arm and calling her magic to form a loose barrier around her arm made of stars. 

With her magic, the attack turned from deadly to only very painful. She fell to the ground near the woman, feeling the forming bruise on her back from the cobble road she fell on. Warm liquid fell down her arm. It was most certainly covered in cuts and bruises from the magic attack. 

Despite the pain, Lucy gritted her teeth and stood up in front of the woman, who was quickly backing into the crowd until she was safe. The man didn’t notice, too shocked at Lucy stepping in. 

The crowd was stunned to silence at the young girl bravely standing up for the woman. Lucy ignored everything, knowing the woman and Cosmo were save in the crowd. She noted that in her rush to save the woman, Lucy had no plan. Reaching for a key would result in the man attacking in fear and her Dragon Slayer magic was too dangerous to use when their were innocents mere feet away. But she was too furious to try to come up with something smart. 

“What’s your plan? To hurt innocent people and wait until you’re eventually arrested? What’s the point in wasting magic like that? Magic is to protect people! Not for your own personal gain!” Lucy angrily shouted. 

_“Magic is born of the desire to protect. It is strongest when you are driven by love and compassion for the life around you, Lucy,” Galaxia said as she stared fondly at the village they visited for new tea recipes. In her human form, Galaxia looked like a kind Goddess amongst humans. “Remember that. For corruption of magic is corruption of yourself.”_

“You disgrace magic with your disgusting crimes! Hate will only be your downfall! Magic is not yours to commit crimes with! It’s born of compassion, not corruption!” Lucy yelled in rage. Her words echoed loudly amongst the silence. The man stared in pale shock at a small, young girl glaring at him with the strongest of wills in her eyes. 

No matter how bitter she felt about the sudden leave of Galaxia, she would always stand by and defend her teachings and her words. The blatant violence the man committed against innocent people with magic meant to protect made her enraged. 

“You—argh!” The man suddenly yelled, panic painted on his face. He brought his other fist down, lacking anything magic at all, and hit Lucy without stop. “You fucking brat! What do you know about me, huh?! You know nothing! Nothing!” 

“Lucy!” Cosmo yelled as he ran to hug Lucy. Through her bleary vision, she saw Cosmo crying and glaring at the man. “Don’t hurt her anymore! You scum—“ 

The man kicked Cosmo to the side. He let out a squeak and rolled a bit, holding his arm as he shakily sat up. Lucy felt angry, reaching out for her friend from where she layed on her stomach. She felt blood on her face. Lucy most definitely had a broken nose and a black eye. Before she could get up though, a boot came down on her back rather strongly. She cried out. 

“Someone do something!” 

“She’s just a kid, stop!” 

“Stop...please, you can take me again, please stop hurting her!” 

“Bastard!” 

“T-there had to be a mage close by, right!?” 

The cries of the crowd made Lucy’s ears ring. She was having a sensory overload. The smell of her own blood, Cosmo’s tears, the terror of the people; the sound of the man’s rapid heart beat, of Cosmo’s quiet sniffles as he stumbled back to Lucy— everything was overtaking her. It was hard to control her senses when she was close to unconsciousness. But she couldn’t use her magic, not even if she wanted to. She was low on energy, she always was, but the beating was weakening her more. Something prevented her Spirits from self-summoning; she could tell from the panicked buzz from their keys. A kick to her stomach made her roll a bit and cry out once more. 

“You’re nothing but street scum, huh!? A stupid, bitchy brat!” The man yelled, high on the power he gained from kicking her down. He panted heavily as he paused his kicking. Lucy wouldn’t give him the pleasure of winning however. She slowly rose to standing once more despite the shock of the criminal. She held her stomach in pain, tasting blood in her mouth. She knew she looked like crap. But she smiled anyway, feeling the soft paws of Cosmo on her ankle. 

“And you’re nothing but a scared man who needs to beat a kid in public to feel some sort of power.” 

That made the criminal red with anger. He brought up the magic gloved hand then, preparing to kill. Lucy felt slightly scared as the people cried out in terror and some moved forward. “Shut the fuck up!” 

Lucy braced for impact, hoping she could muster enough magic to form a barrier around Cosmo and maybe herself. But before the fist could be brought down, another stopped it firm in its tracks. Blinding lightning made the man stumble back and fall to the ground, his glove burnt with a few sparks of electricity popping from it. He looked up in dread at the same time of Lucy looking up in surprise. 

A young man, certainly older than Lucy but still youthful looking, looked down at the criminal in a strange mix of anger and boredom. He had electric blonde hair and a lightning scar down one of his eyes. He was tall and had an aura of absolute confidence and arrogance. 

Lucy grabbed a crying Cosmo and hugged him to her chest as she stumbled up to watch the confrontation, curious at the stranger. 

The blonde mage sighed in irritation as the criminal whimpered below him. “Oh? Where did all that confidence go, pal. Thought you wanted a fight from how much of an annoyance your entire existence has been so far.” 

“I-I—“ 

“Guess I shouldn’t expect much from someone so pathetic. You go so scared at some shitty kid yelling, you nearly beat said kid to death. Seriously, you’re a real fucking loser,” the blonde man laughed. 

Lucy would argue that she would have been beaten _unconscious_ , not to death, and that the glove itself would have killed her before the man could without it, but she was fixated on the stranger. Something about him, about his magic, seemed very… different. Lucy had a natural sensitivity to magic, with or without Dragon Slayer powers. Some mages were just born with a strong sense of magic regardless of what abilities they possessed, which Lucy was of one. And the new stranger had a very strange feeling around his magic. 

After scaring the man one last time and laughing at his sudden paralysis, the blonde man punched him in the head, knocking him unconscious. He nonchalantly walked past the crowd toward the hills of buildings, saying to the shocked crowd, “Call some guards if you want, just don’t bother me again.” 

Lucy could feel concerned eyes on her as people watched the criminal and others ran for guards, and even heard some walking up to her to check her wounds. She completely ignored all of them, mesmerized by the sense of the mage’s magic. Cosmo, who had calmed down to sniffles, glared at Lucy from her arms. “You are not going after another crazy mage—“ 

Before he could finish, Lucy ran after the man, questions racing in her head.


	3. crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus has a strange day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo new chapter   
> Dont know when the next update will be, like i said, i just post these for fun and dont really have a schedule or plan. I’m glad yall are having fun with me tho : )  
> [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/astro-inky)  
> Please let me know if you spot any spelling/grammar errors. Feedback is welcomed. Enjoy!

Laxus was not having a good day.

It started off irritating, the old man having that glint in his eyes when Laxus said he was leaving on another long mission. The young mage didn’t understand why Gramps was so put off when Laxus left for a long amount of time, which made him pissed off. Ever since Laxus became an S-Class Mage a year ago, he took any chance he could to prove his power to the other, weaker mages in Fairy Tail. He showed the guild his strength and Gramps was… not happy. And Laxus didn’t understand why and he was _pissed._

And then that… thing happened with Freed again. The green haired mage simply glanced at him with that face of pure adoration and Laxus felt panicked and guilty and happy at the same time. It was confusing, which made Laxus _pissed._

Laxus hated being confused. 

Then, after deciding to take a walk before he left for his solo mission and specifically avoiding whatever ruckus was happening in the streets of Magnolia, some dumb fucking idiot decided to bother his nice, peaceful walk, begging him to “help” the woman and there was a man and… Laxus stopped paying attention and groaned, deciding to just get it over with or else he'd have to deal with a “responsibility” talk from Gramps (which was less of a talk and more of an argument between the two). 

But when he finished dragging his feet to the commotion, he saw a pretty hilarious sight. And by hilarious, he meant pathetic. A bunch of scared, grown ass adults stood in a circle around a man being yelled at by a literal child. He was going to laugh at first, but something she said made Laxus freeze to the core. 

_“Hate will only be your downfall! Magic is not yours to commit crimes with! It’s born of compassion, not corruption!”_

And, damn, for a shitty kid, she knew some shit. He didn’t know why those words exactly made him stop… but they did. Maybe it was the similarity of his Gramps words coming, not from an old man, but a young girl, committing braver acts than the adults around her. Maybe it was the conviction in her words or the light in her eyes. Maybe he was just having a really off and shitty day. But whatever it was, it made him stop. 

And then a fucking purple cat that talked appeared. 

Laxus honestly thought it was Natsu’s little, weird… cat thing, at first. But then he remembered that the cat he saw was not blue, it was purple, and had a slightly deeper voice. And apparently belonged to the young girl. Which was very interesting, because no one has ever heard of another talking, strange colored cat before. 

It wasn’t until the kid started taking a fierce beating from the bastard that Laxus stepped in. He was pissed off because his day was shitty, but damn… He did have a soft spot for kids. He thought maybe it came from his own shitty experiences, but he didn’t like thinking of it. And the kid in front of him… just wouldn’t back down. She kept going and standing up and reaching for her little cat friend...it got him, damnit. It really did. 

So he punched the fucker’s lights in and left quickly. He did not want to think about the day anymore and just wanted some damn peace. And he thought he could finally get that, until a voice came from behind him. 

“Hey! Mr…uh. Mr. Lightning! Wait, please!” 

And people wonder why Laxus keeps to himself. 

He ignored the girl and kept walking, hoping she would just give up and walk away. But he should have known from the public display earlier that she wouldn’t. “Hey! Seriously, I have some questions!” 

“And I have somewhere more important to be. So go away before I make you,” Laxus said, a warning in his voice. Usually, most people got the hint and scrammed. However, the girl must really have been either incredibly brave or stupid. Judging by her earlier display, it was probably both. 

“You're a very rude person, you know? I just want to ask a couple of innocent, little questions. And what’s with that threat, huh? You wouldn’t hurt an already injured kid, would you?” The girl yelled behind him with sudden irritation in her voice. 

Laxus felt his head pound, a headache already forming. He groaned loudly as he stopped and turned to face a very annoyed kid who looked on the verge of passing out and a purple cat on her shoulder glaring at Laxus venomously. Seriously, why hasn’t the kid got someone to treat her wounds? From the words of the crazed man in the street and her ratty cloak and leggings, she wasn’t in the best conditions before getting beat to a pulp. Yet she stood with her arms crossed and stance sure, though a bit wobbly from most likely being near unconsciousness. 

Laxus, though beyond angry at his day being interrupted by such a persistent kid, liked her in all honesty. He came to the decision suddenly, acknowledging her strength and bravery. He admired such a strong willed person who was also a young brat. He also decided to ignore his attachment to her words earlier, the words that struck him deeply. 

“You know, you actually aren’t all that bad for a shitty kid. But you're really pushing the limits here. You seem to know what you’re doing, so I suggest you take a hint and leave me the fuck alone.” Laxus decided he liked her for a kid, but he still wanted to be in solitude for his mission. 

“What? ‘Shitty kid’? You don’t look too old yourself, y’know? What’s with the attitude?” She asked bitterly. The weird cat on her shoulder nodded in agreement. 

“For your information, since you're such a nosy fucker, I’m twenty. Y’know, a grown ass adult—“ 

“Then why are you acting like an angsty teen, huh?” The kid asked with a smart ass smirk on her face. 

A spark of lightning flickered around his fist as his anger levels rose. “How old are you again? Twelve?” 

“I’m thirteen!” 

“Wow, big difference. I’m _sure_ everyone will take note of that so no one makes such a grave mistake again.” 

“Sarcasm on strangers is bad etiquette!” 

“Yeah, well so is bugging strangers endlessly when they’re trying to walk to the train in peace.” 

“I haven’t done anything like that! All I wanted was to ask a question, you’re the ‘grown ass adult’ arguing with a thirteen—“ 

The kid’s big, brown eyes suddenly widened as she gasped and clutched her side. She started to stumble down to the ground, eyes fluttering close. Just as the purple cat suddenly sprouted wings and grasped her shoulders with a yell of “Lucy!”, Laxus lunged forward. He caught her in his arms right before her head collapsed with the road once more that day. 

“Lucy! Lucy, please wake up! We—we need to get you help!” The cat said, attempting to carry her off with his wings. He had tears running down his face and urgency in his voice. 

“Calm the fuck down, furball! Can’t you see I’m taking her to get help?” Laxus bit out. He sighed internally, realizing he would never make it to his mission. He was not known to help people much, but he wasn’t heartless. At least, he thought he wasn’t. And he really did like the kid— Lucy, that cat called her. She was irritating, but not in a lame way like Natsu. She obviously had a brain, for one. And she seemed… Laxus didn’t know how to word it to himself exactly. But he saw… something familiar in her. Something he maybe saw in himself as a kid. 

Laxus did what he was best at and ignored the complicated thought. He turned to the cat as he stood carrying Lucy. “You're not gonna scream and cry for help, right? I’m not gonna hurt her anymore than she already is. I know a person who can help her. And your insanely loud crying is pretty annoying.” 

The cat shook his head as he slapped his cheeks. He looked up at Laxus as he floated next to him. “No. I refuse to be a cry baby when Lucy needs help. You may be mean, but you're helping Lucy, so you can’t be too bad.” 

Laxus raised an eyebrow. Seemed like Lucy’s stubborn bravery sapped into her cat as well. He shrugged and began walking back to where he left earlier as the cat flew next to him, face determined. 

“What the hell are you anyway, cat. I’ve seen something like you before, but I thought that was just a special case.” 

“My name is not _‘cat’._ It’s Cosmo. And…” He looked a bit troubled. “I don’t know what I am. But I do know that I’m Lucy’s friend, and that’s all that matters!” 

The lightning mage shrugged. “Whatever.” 

“Where are you taking us, anyway?” Cosmo asked cautiously. 

Laxus looked at the approaching building in the distance with it’s unmistakable logo. He felt complicated feelings whenever he looked at the insignia, a mixture of anger, love and fear. It confused Laxus very much. So he ignored it and kept walking, making sure not to jostle Lucy too much. 

“To Fairy Tail.” 

* * *

Laxus was scolded often for kicking open the guild doors (which was ridiculous, because he wasn’t a child anymore), as were multiple other eccentric members. But he knew he would be forgiven the one time considering what occupied his hands. 

The boom of the wooden entrance rang throughout the guild as people, used to the noise, looked up to see the commotion with neutral expressions. Some older members didn’t even look up, until the realization of who and what that who carried spread and everyone looked in shock at Laxus. 

“Where’s the old man?” Laxus asked, ignoring the curious concern of the members. 

Before anyone could answer, Gramps quickly came up to Laxus, moving so fast from the bar counter where he usually sat that it was almost as if he teleported. “Laxus! What happened?” 

“Kid stepped into a serious situation and paid the price,” Laxus said briefly, knowing Gramps would prefer to hear the detailed story after Lucy was in a safe condition. 

In a blur of rushed movement, Laxus was hastily escorted to the guild infirmary with Lucy worryingly limp in his arms. The “infirmary” in question was more of a small, wood covered room with two clean beds and basic medical supplies. He set the girl onto the closest bed in an uncharacteristically gentle manner, brows furrowing more with worry at the lack of reaction from the girl. Cosmo sat by her head, stroking her dirty hair with watery eyes. 

Gramps dug through a shelf looking for tools Laxus didn’t know the name to. “Can you elaborate on the ‘serious situation’?” He turned to Laxus with bandages and a bottle of clear but strong smelling liquid. It was then that the old man noticed the purple cat, who whispered the girl's name in a child-like voice almost pleadingly. His bushy eyebrows raised in surprise as his movement stopped for a short second. 

“Right, we’ll deal with that later,” Gramps said, concentration regained. He scooted a stool from the corner to the bed, hopping up and beginning to clean the scratches and wounds Lucy had gotten. Laxus watched the man with distant interest. He knew Gramps had basic medical knowledge, knowing how to dress wounds and what medicine to give for pain relief. The amount of hurt children who managed to stumble through the guild doors would call for it after all. He wondered if Lucy’s injuries would be severe enough to take to the crazy pink-haired woman who lived in the woods. 

“So, what happened?” Gramps said, face remaining in a steady expression as he worked on Lucy’s injuries. Laxus noticed a slight curiosity in the man’s eyes, having recognized it from, unfortunately, knowing the old geezer. 

Laxus debated the words on his tongue. “I was on my way to the train for my mission. Some crying loser begged on his knees for me to help knock out some weird ass who thought it'd be smart to cause a hostage situation in the middle of the damn street.” 

“A hostage situation?” Gramps questioned before sighing. “Another one of those unstable, power crazy individuals, then.” 

Ignoring the interruption, the lightning mage continued. “Anyway, I decided I’d be generous and just kick this guys ass. But when I arrived, she—“ Laxus gestured to Lucy, “—was in front of him, most likely standing in place for a previous hostage. She was pretty beat up already, I think she might be homeless. But then the bastard got pissed at what she said and beat her pretty bad. I stepped in, continued with my day, then blondie followed me as if nothing happened and kept saying she had something to ask me before dropping like a fly.” 

Gramps gazed sadly at the young girl and her cat. Laxus thought maybe he knew where his softness for kids came from then. The old man then turned to Laxus again, a deep anger for the criminal who hurt Lucy being contained. “What could she have said to make a man harm a child so severely?” 

Without meaning to, Laxus barked a short laugh, remembering how ironic it was that a small girl had more of spine then a man threatening a crowd of people. “As stupid as this kid is to willingly put herself in a hostage situation, she has an impressive will. She went on about how much of an idiot he was for using magic to harm people or whatever…” 

He trailed off, remberting Lucy’s words and the sudden impact they had on him. The words were still sticking to him like static, making him uncomfortable. Staring down at the unconscious girl in a daze, he mumbled, “Kind of reminded me of some dumb shit you’d say.” 

Gramps looked at Laxus again, with a strange expression. It was such a strange day, a very unexpected day. That was the reason his mind didn’t lunge away immediately from the thought of not knowing why Gramps was staring at him like that. He looked away from Gramps, deciding to change the subject. 

“Where are the other brats, anyways?” He asked. The obnoxious crowd of children in the guild would surely wake Lucy from the much needed sleep she needed. Not that Laxus cared, per say, it’s just he already has one unconscious kid to deal with. 

Gramps shifted back to a more casual tone of conversation along with Laxus. “Guildarts took them all out to town to buy each of them a gift. In a year's time he plans to leave for a 100-year mission. He’s fond of the children and wishes to spend as much time as possible before his departure.” 

Again with the strange expression, Gramps asked him after a moment of silence, “Why are you curious of their whereabouts? You usually don’t show care for the kids.” 

Laxus sighed long and hard internally. Fuck, he really had gone too soft. Accepting the truth to himself, he grunted out his answer. “I’ll be pissed if one of them fucking wakes Lucy up.” 

A glint in Gramps eyes made Laxus want to scream in embarrassment. He most definitely saw the fondness in him. “Lucy?” 

“Fuck off! I only know her name because the grape ball over there kept crying it on the way. Not like I asked for it…” Gramps had a smile on his face, letting go of his teasing, which surprised Laxus. “I know, dear boy. I know.” 

The two sat in a silence that was more comfortable than any of their often wordless encounters have been in… shit, years, thought Laxus. It was nice, he thought reluctantly. 

A bang and a scurry of loud, child voices sounded from the front of the guildhall. He groaned. Of course, just when a very enjoyable silence settled would the brats come back. He at least had a small hope for Erza to call them down, being the oldest of the children and having remarkable responsibility. 

Gramps hummed as he jumped down from his stool. “Well, I guess it’s time to share the news of our newest child before someone inevitably barges in—“ 

Before he could finish the sentence, Natsu and Grey barged through the door mid argument. The two boys stopped immediately in their tracks, with Natsu’s freaky blue cat behind them and Erza not far on their trail. As Erza caught up, yelling at them for their antics, she froze as well. 

Grey and Erza stared at the unconscious girl while Natsu and Happy gaped at Cosmo, who stared equally shocked at Happy. 

And Laxus began to form another headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always : )

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
